The goal of the Career Development Program is to provide support for young investigators pursuing careers in translational lymphoma research as well as provide a support mechanism for established investigators to refocus their work on lymphoma. This program will support two individuals per year and may provide 1-2 years of support for each awardee. The program will be co-ordinated by the Administrative Core with oversight from the Executive Committee and Advisory Board. The program has well-defined processes for candidate recruitment, and will devote significant effort to recruit women and minorities. Both MD and PhD trainees will be able to take advantage of courses available through the Clinical Scientist Training Program at BCM and will have a strong group of mentors with broad translational expertise. This program will therefore insure that the SPORE will train investigators who will contribute to translational lymphoma research